


Movie Snacks

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bratty Lio, Established Relationship, Galo eats that boy OUT, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Pet Names, Touch-starved Lio, Trans Lio, afab language, possessive thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was supposed to be a regular movie night for the two of them, but Galo got hungry.





	Movie Snacks

“Fuck,” Lio breathes out as he forces his eyes open. Amid the lower part of the couch cushion he observes that shock of mussed up blue hair, feels the huff of a laugh against the skin of his inner thigh.

“Hold still,” Galo chides halfheartedly. His mouth sinks lower, threading his tongue against Lio’s clit in back and forth motions. An admission of how Lio has never been intimate with anyone like this before meeting Galo withers somewhere in the back of his throat, and instead Lio sighs in pleasure. 

“Puppy,” Lio whines, “c’mon.” 

It’s a recent thing, the nicknames. But Galo doesn’t find himself complaining; he actually really likes it. It makes him feel like he and Lio belong to one another just that fraction more. Galo’s never been a possessive kind of guy, but he’s also not the type to ignore truths when they’re presented to him. The fact of the matter is, he’s not sure he ever fully separated from Lio that day. There’s some unspoken connection between them, something that was cemented far before they even took romantic initiative, and it’s the only thing Galo Thymos can’t bear to extinguish. 

Galo smirks just briefly before lolling his teeth against Lio’s clit and eliciting the most glorious grunt Galo’s ever heard. Lio’s back arches and for a fleeting second Galo can spy the small yet supple mounds of Lio’s breasts, reddening in spots from Galo’s earlier work. It was supposed to be a quiet night in for the two of them, Lio having picked out some nature documentary to watch, but Galo lost himself the second Lio sat in his lap. Now he’s just enjoying the sensation of Lio growing more wet and impatient the longer he drags this out. 

“If you dont-”

Lio’s unable to round off his hollow threat as Galo clasps his hands on either of Lio’s slender hips and hikes them forward. Galo wants to put his mouth on Lio again, wants it more than anything he can think of, and so he gets to work. Galo’s hands--not gloved for once, you’re welcome, Baby Boy--pry Lio’s thighs further apart. With his pathway set out for him, Galo’s mouth descends on Lio completely, his mouth situated against Lio’s puckered entrance and his tongue adrift inside. Lio begins to shudder as Galo tongues him, Galo’s fingernails indenting Lio’s thighs with crescent moons. In the meanwhile Lio has lurched forward, his lower half draped over the irritatingly sculpted shoulders of Galo Thymos. 

Galo suckles wetly as he moves his mouth about, his lips lapping across Lio’s entrance, his tongue twisting and prodding around inside. For added measure he wiggles a finger in, assuring that no part of Lio goes unexplored the deeper Galo pushes himself. 

Lio is incapable of letting his eyes flutter shut once again, renouncing any and all control he might have had to the feeling of Galo fucking him with his mouth. He starts to urge his lower half closer to Galo, wordlessly addressing that  _ I need you to keep going.  _

It’s when Galo again employs his teeth that Lio starts melting into him. It’s not rough, per say, but it’s just that right kind of jolt, the prick of a finger, the strike of a match, and it feels so fucking  _ good  _ that Lio garbles out pure nonsense. 

“Nnngh, Puppy…” 

Galo starts to ram his finger deeper beyond Lio’s inner walls, accompanying it with that sweet little flick of his tongue, that igniting drag of sharp teeth on skin. Lio pants so heavily that dizziness overtakes him. 

Lio’s never relied on another individual befor3, and now here’s Galo taking complete care of him, fulfilling his desires and his rage. Galo’s been a part of him since the moment Lio awoke in his arms, and now they’re connected yet again. Lio just wants to stay like this, to be so wrapped up in waves of pleasure that he can’t discern where one of them begins and ends.

_ Save me again, Puppy. Take care of me.  _

Lio can feel hot buildup where Galo’s penetrating and tasting him, he can feel that ache to just release, but he wants to hold on for longer. He wants this to last. 

Galo, on the other hand, is more than ready for him. Heavy puffs exit his nostrils as he continues to eat Lio out. He can feel the heat rising to his face, but he doesn’t give a damn. He wants Lio to make it there with his assistance, he wants to keep Lio in this space where all he feels is wanting and needing and  _ Galo _ .

Lio outright groans as he feels his juices begin to coat Galo’s finger and mouth. The muscles of Lio’s stomach then cave in as he prompts his body to release, to give himself over to Galo, and his vision spots over as he achieves just that. Tired, beading with pockets of sweat all across his torso, Lio goes limp against the couch while Galo pulls back. Galo has a rather victorious look about him as he licks his lips free of Lio’s slick, pawing at his cheeks with the back of his hand to make sure nothing has been missed. He’s still in his kneeling position but has now allowed Lio more space to compose himself, growling low as he notices rings of bite marks adorning Lio’s breasts. 

“How’s that, Baby Boy?” It’s so sensual and boyish at the same time that Lio can’t help the chuckle that escapes him. Galo Thymos, always searching to be praised.  _ _

Lio sits up, his eyes still partially lidded from lust. He manages to swallow past the dry lump in his throat and says, “Much more interesting than I thought tonight might be.” As if to punctuate this, Galo’s exposed shoulders glow with a spotlight of green from a scene of rainforests. 

Galo pouts, “I’m always interesting! You mean to say my burning firefighter spirit gets boring for you?” 

Lio gives a shake of his head and reaches out to cup Galo’s cheek gently. Galo permits this, leaning into Lio’s touch as if for dear life.

“No, Puppy. Just wasn’t necessarily expecting it. It was a nice surprise.” Lio says. 

Galo looks genuinely offended at this, asserting his position on the matter: “But I told you I was hungry!” 

This earns Galo a slap to his irritatingly sculpted shoulder. 


End file.
